the_great_century_of_historyfandomcom-20200213-history
Romania
Romania, sometimes called Rumania, is a unitary semi-presidential republic located in Southeastern Europe, bordering the Black Sea. It borders Hungary, Serbia, and Russia. History Twentieth and Early Twenty-First Century Romania remained neutral for the first two years of World War I. Following the secret Treaty of Bucharest, according to which Romania would acquire territories with a majority of Romanian population from Austria-Hungary, it joined the Entente Powers and declared war on 27 August 1916. After initial advances the Romanian military campaign quickly turned disastrous for Romania as the Central Powers occupied two-thirds of the country within months, before reaching a stalemate in 1917. After the war, the transfer of Bukovina from Austria was acknowledged by the 1919 Treaty of Saint Germain, of Banat and Transylvania from Hungary by the 1920 Treaty of Trianon, and of Bessarabia from Russia the 1920 Treaty of Paris. The early 1930s were marked by social unrest, high unemployment, and strikes, as there were over 25 separate governments throughout the decade. On several occasions in the last few years before World War II, the democratic parties were squeezed between conflicts with the fascist and chauvinistic Iron Guard and the authoritarian tendencies of King Carol II. During World War II, Romania tried again to remain neutral, but on 28 June 1940, it received a Soviet ultimatum with an implied threat of invasion in the event of non-compliance. Again foreign powers created heavy pressure on Romania, by means of the Soviet-Nazi Ribbentrop-Molotov Pact of non-aggression from 23 August 1939. As a result of it the Romanian government and the army were forced to retreat from Bessarabia as well as from northern Bukovina in order to avoid war with the Soviet Union. Romania was prompted to join the Axis military campaign. Thereafter, southern Dobruja was ceded to Bulgaria, while Hungary received Northern Transylvania as result of an Axis powers' arbitration. Growing discontent among the population eventually peaked in August 1944 with King Michael's Coup, and the country switched sides to join the Allies. It is estimated that the coup shortened the war by as much as six months. Romania's role in the defeat of Nazi Germany was not recognized by the Paris Peace Conference of 1947, as the Soviet Union annexed Bessarabia and other territories corresponding roughly to what became Republic of Moldova. During the Soviet occupation of Romania, the Communist-dominated government called for new elections in 1946, which were fraudulently won, with a fabricated 70% majority of the vote. Thus they rapidly established themselves as the dominant political force, and in 1947, forced King Michael I to abdicate and leave the country, and proclaimed Romania a people's republic. In 1965, Nicolae Ceaușescu came to power and started to conduct the foreign policy more independently from the Soviet Union. Thus, communist Romania was the only Warsaw Pact country who refused to participate at the Soviet-led 1968 invasion of Czechoslovakia. It was also the only communist state to maintain diplomatic relations with Israel after the 1967 Six-Day War; and established diplomatic relations with West Germany the same year. At the same time, Ceaușescu greatly extended the authority of the Securitate secret police and imposed a severe cult of personality, which led to a dramatic decrease in the dictator's popularity and culminated in his overthrow and eventual execution, together with his wife, in the violent Romanian Revolution of December 1989. After the Cold War Romania developed closer ties with Western Europe and the United States, eventually joining NATO in 2004. The country applied in June 1993 for membership in the European Union and became an Associated State of the EU in 1995, an Acceding Country in 2004, and a full member on 1 January 2007. Annexation of Moldova During the Russian invasion of Ukraine, the Moldovan splinter-state of Transnistria voted to join the Federation of Novorossiya, causing condemnation from both Moldova and Romania. On 19 October 2015, Russian President Vladimir Putin offered the Romanian government a secret offer in which, Moldova would be partitioned between Russia and Romania. Russia would retain Transnistria and Romania would gain the rump of the country. A year later, Moldova held a referendum on unification with Romania, which returned a 54-46% in favour result. On 15 October 2016, the Romanian government annexed Moldova, a move recognised only by Hungary and Russia. The rest of the European Union would slowly recognise the annexation over the following years. Government and Politics The country is governed on the basis of multi-party democratic system and of the segregation of the legislative, executive and judicial powers. It is a semi-presidential republic where executive functions are held by both government and the president. The latter is elected by popular vote for a maximum of two terms of five years and appoints the prime minister, who in turn appoints the Council of Ministers. The legislative branch of the government, collectively known as the Parliament, residing at the Palace of the Parliament, consists of two chambers - Senate and Chamber of Deputies - whose members are elected every four years by simple plurality. Administrative Divisions Romania is divided into 44 counties and the municipality of Bucharest. Each county is administered by a county council, responsible for local affairs, as well as a prefect responsible for the administration of national affairs at the county level. Each county is further subdivided into cities and communes. There are a total of 319 cities and 2,686 communes in Romania. Foreign Relations It joined the North Atlantic Treaty Organization on 29 March 2004, the European Union (EU) on 1 January 2007, while it had joined the International Monetary Fund and the World Bank in 1972, and is a founding member of the World Trade Organization. Romania also declared its public support for Turkey and Croatia joining the European Union. Because it has a large Hungarian minority, Romania has also developed strong relations with Hungary. Romania opted on 1 January 2007, to adhere the Schengen Area. Economy Category:Europe Category:Nations Category:European Union Category:NATO